Like a Doggy
by Lions Are Amazing
Summary: What happens when Ghost Nappa loses a bet against Ghost Raditz? Will he really have to be Raditz's doggy all week? Or will Raditz make a compromise? one shot. Based on TFS Abridged. Flames are accepted. It will better me. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! (Btw, they aren't really ghosts when together)


Disclaimer: I own nothing of sorts.  
A/N: I just read this fic that gave me this idea. Sorry for not updating any of my other stories :/ I will get to those when I want to. They will get finished, I promise. This is going to be based off of TFS Abridged. Flames will be accepted, but don't like? Don't read. One Shot  
WARNING: YAOI

"Hey, _Vegeta_." Nappa said in his annoyingly annoying voice that grated Vegeta's nerves. When Vegeta didn't answer, Nappa tried again. "_Vegeta? Vegeta? _Vegeta? Vegeta. _Vegeta."_

"Goddamnit Nappa! What do you want?" Vegeta asked the ghost that still plagued him.

"I wanted to drop in and say that I wont be talking to you for a whole week." When the bald man saw Vegeta's look of pure joy, he said, "I know, I know Vegeta. You'll miss me, cause I'm bald that way. But Me and Raditz have a bet. And to do that, I can't be near you, starting in, well, I'm not supposed to be here right now, but I had to.. He told me NOT to explain to you about the bets standards be explained to you."

Vegeta got a look of depression on his face. Ten more minutes of his ex comrades vile voice.

"Don't be sad, _Vegeta_. It will be hard on both of us, that I know, but_ lemme_ explain. Its only a_ week._ If I can stay away from you, Vegeta, and I don't know if I can do that. Not that I wont try, I will-"

"Get on with it, Nappa, or I swear I'll-" Vegeta growled viciously.

"Now now, Vegeta, I'll get on with it. _Okay_. So if I stay away from you for a _whole_ week, one _hard_ week. A _really_-" One look at Vegeta made Nappa get back on track. "He will have to be my _doggy_ for a _week_. I'll get to really treat him like a dog, and he has to act like one. If I fail, I will have to be his _doggy_. So, I gotta go! Bye Vegeta!"

With a bing, the ghost of Nappa disappeared. Vegeta waiting to see if his not missed teammate was gone. When he was sure that the grating person was gone, he blasted out of the house, shouting his thanks to Kami.

-With Ghost Nappa and Ghost Raditz- (They are at Raditz house that he is sharing with Nappa)  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your my doggy!" Raditz was cackling with joy. He knew _exactly _what he was going to make Nappa do.

"But _Raditz! _I had to tell him! He would be hurt if I left him in the dark. I can just _imagine _it. Him hating me for not telling him..." Nappa explained in a whiny tone.

Raditz had caught the big man-the big cute man-coming back from talking to Vegeta, the man that Nappa was in love with, so in love, in fact, that he didn't see that the Prince actually hated him with everything that Vegeta had. But oh! Raditz knew it.

"You lost." Raditz said anyway.

With a dejected look, Nappa consented. "I wish that I would have not chose a doggy." Sighing, he got down on his knees, looking that the raven haired man in front of him. "Woof woof."

"Now, this is for a week, but I will make it only the rest of today, if you agree to what I want to do to you." The man said in a dark tone.

This intrigued the man on his hands and knees. "What is it? Woof." He started to shake his tail vigorously.

"I get to ride you like a doggy." Raditz said this with a wink.

Nappa's eyes grew wide in shock. "WHAT?" If only Raditz knew that Nappa liked him more than a man could love an enemy. Ever since they started to hang out and became good friends, the feelings grew.

"Yep." the standing man smirked, smacking his friends ass.

Joy filled Nappa as his tail wagged faster. "YAY! Like a _Doggy!_" he shouted.

Happy at the man's words, Raditz stripped off all his close and went behind his soon to be lover. With a bing, Nappa's close disappeared.

"I get to be rough. You have done this before, but I will be much bigger than Frieza was." Raditz explained gruffly. His fully erect dick was standing proudly.

At those words, Nappa grew excited. "I _like _it _rrrrruf!" _

Without another word, Radditz went to the front of his buddy. "Lick it. That will help me."

Feeling adventurous, Nappa did as he was told. He took the head in his mouth and tongued it lightly. This was accompanied by Radditz moaning. Without a warning, the whole 10 inch cock was engulfed.

Raditz, having a lot of self control, pulled himself out. That should do it. "Bad doggy. Now get ready." Getting behind Nappa again, he slapped the ass, getting a yelp from the bald man in front of him. Raditz put him meat at Nappa's opening. "Here goes." Without further ado, the raven haired sayian shoved his rod deep into his mate, riding him doggy style.

Nappa gasped. Raditz dick was way bigger than Frieza's. He moaned in pain and pleasure as Raditz pounded into the tight hole. Emmiting a moan of pleasure, Raditz went faster, head falling back.

Nappa moaned out his lovers name loudly. "Yes! Faster! LIKE A _DOGGY!"_

At these encouragement's, Raditz went faster. He hit Nappa's spot every time. "NAPPA!" He was close to his release. Raising his power, he grew bigger. As it wnt on, he went faster until ass you could hear was the sound of their moans and cries. And the slapping of balls hitting a butt.

Nappa exploded onto the floor, cum splattering everywhere. He slumped over, exhausted.

Raditz gave one last, big scream before his warm load shot into his lover. He collapsed down, next to Nappa.

The sound of their erratic breathing slowed down, and as Raditz slowly pulled out, spooning the bald man to him, whispered, "Yes, Nappa, like a _doggy_."

And they both fell asleep, content.


End file.
